The Alliance (Book 1- AvengersDemigods Series)
by anushya.shankar
Summary: Something is rising, so powerful that the Avengers alone aren't enough. But with the help of the demigods, can the planet be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story, so don't be harsh. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but I won't be doing any replies. SORRY!:(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or PJO.**

* * *

My name is Natasha Romanoff, and I am an Avenger.

We joined together to defend Manhattan from an alien invasion by Loki. With the help of Thor, Loki's brother, we defeated the enemy thus saving the city.

But now, something sinister has been sensed, so despicable that we need to enlist help. Now I bring you to the present, where we are having a meeting…

Fury slaps a bunch of files on the table, making us all jump. He takes a seat, and says "As you all know, evil never rests." Yeah, like we could forget that. "We are getting signals that something is stirring, something so powerful that it would crush not only Manhattan, but the planet. We must take action. But we cannot do this alone."

"Here are records of people that have been spotted in strange actions. We believe they may have powers. It is your job to pick someone, and find them, follow them, and eventually bring them here. Weirdly enough, all the people have been spotted doing the same thing. You start tomorrow."

I picked up a file, and opened it. There were two names: Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase. _Well_ , I thought, _this should be fun_.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's really short, but I needed a quick introduction!**


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Annabeth chase, and I am a demigod. Now, I know you think that isn't possible. But it is. The Greek and Roman gods are real, and the have children with mortals, thus creating demigods. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and war strategy. My boyfriend, Percy Jackson, is a son of Poseidon, god of the seas. We have two camps for demigods: Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. We have been through two wars recently: the Titan War and the Giant War. Those freak storms a couple of years ago? Typhon, the most power monster ever to fight the gods. The crater on Mt. Diablo? The death of a giant.

Anyway, to the point: both camps have been through a lot, so now we are trying to adjust to our lives. Percy is taking me for a day in New York, and I am so excited. It's been so long since I went shopping, so I really want to.

We were walking through the streets of NYC, talking and laughing. We had just eaten our fill from a Pizza Hut that had the BEST pepperoni! I was dying. Anyway, so when we were trying to find some shops, we heard a commotion. We turned around to see people screaming as a bunch of hellhounds ran through the crowds. I pulled out my knife ready to slash them in two. But Percy got there first, lunging and chopping up the monsters. People stopped screaming and a wave of relief washed over everyone. The day went back to normal. Except for one thing. I saw a redhead woman on the sidewalk, watching us. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as we headed around the corner. She was following us. I whispered to Percy, "That lady over there with the red hair: she's following us."

"She looks mortal, we should be fine. We can crash at my mom's apartment and go to camp after. If she comes in, we've got a problem." I nodded, and we walked quickly to his mom's place. After being greeted by smiles and blue cookies, we sat down by the window and looked below. The lady was still there!

"Oh my gods, she really is following us. We better go." We packed and left the apartment, taking a taxi to Long Island. We looked behind us and saw that the lady was driving a black porsche behind us. She had suspected we were going to get in a car! I told the driver to hurry, and when we got there, gave him a tip. We got out and ran up the hill, past Thalia's tree, and into camp.

When we looked back, we saw the woman go up the hill, but bounce back. I let out a sigh of relief. She _was_ mortal. But then she picked up a rock and threw it at the force field. A weak spot cracked, and she got past it. The other campers had noticed her and had suited up with their weapons. Her eyes widened as she saw them advancing. "Wha-what?" She could pick out familiar faces; people who were in the other files. She turned and ran, but she was pushed to the ground. She turned around to face us, but then Percy stepped forward. " What do you want from us? Why have you been following me and Annabeth?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

Piper spoke up. "Because you know it's for your own good."

The lady relaxed and said, "I was sent here by the Avengers to follow these two, Percy and Annabeth. They were caught doing mysterious things. We needed allies to fight. We sense something sinister rising, and we can't defeat it alone."

At that moment, a bunch of other mortals came through the force field. "Who are you?" I asked. They introduced themselves, "This is Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, I'm Tony Stark (The Aphrodite kids got excited over that) , This is Clint Barton, Agent Coulson, Steve Rogers, and, well, Thor." Muttering from the campers arose. "He's Norse?" "Wait, THE Thor?" Then Chiron trotted forward, and the Avengers stepped back. "Welcome, Lord Thor." Thor nodded to Chiron, then acknowledged the assembled demigods. "I have heard many stories of your bravery. Especially you, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." I blushed, and Percy looked down. "Wait," Nyssa from the Hephaestus Cabin called out, "If the Norse gods are real, then does that mean other cultures are real too, like the Egyptians?" Thor looked thoughtful. "I think that may be so, but for now, you should probably clue the Avengers in on what is going on." We looked at them, and they all looked very confused. "Okay," Percy said, "I guess I'll start."


	3. Author

Hi Guys!

So sorry, but all this time I was really busy, so I haven't been writing this story. I'm kinda out of ideas. I'll be starting a new story tho, maybe soon. Stay tuned! This story won't be continued, tho. :(


End file.
